Valentine's day: Harry Styles Imagine
by Rossome143yaknow
Summary: It's your 4 year anniversary with none other then Harry Styles. With the help of the other One Direction Members, minus Liam; Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik, Harry plans you the perfect date.


**Harry styles imagine**

It's been 4 years. 4 years of happiness and 4 years of craziness. You wake up, with a smile on your face, knowing that today wasn't a normal day. You can feel it! Today was Valentine's Day, the 4rd valentine's day you've shared with THE Harry Styles. That and you and harry began dating on Valentine's Day, meaning today was your Anniversary! Just the thought of harry and the image of his green eyes in your mind sent butterflies in your stomach. You sighed, knowing you can't stay in bed any longer. As you got up, you walked over to your bathroom, taking a short but needed shower. As you got out of the shower, you heard your phone ring...

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you-"your phone blasted out.

"Hello?" you smiled, already knowing who it is.

"Hello, love, how's it going?" harry's sweet accent says.

"Good, you love?" I giggled to myself.

"Ha-ha, very funny, anyway, want to get breakfast at Ihop; I know it's your favourite"

"I'd love too, thanks love" you hear him kiddingly sigh in the background as you try and keep in the next round of giggles.

"When do you want me to pick you up?"

"uhm fifteen minutes sound good...love" I laughed this time.

"God, (y/n), I swear you're going to be the end of meee!" he says emphasizing the eeeee.

"Ha-ha okay I got to get ready" you say.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too...love" you quickly hang up and try not to burst into laughs.

Time skip

Fifteen minutes later you had put on you black vans, gray sweatpants that you stole from harry from your last sleepover (to all you dirty people out there, they just cuddled and actually slept...) and a tight whites v-neck that also belonged to harry. Your hair was pulled into a messy bun, knowing harry likes it better that way.

A horn sounds telling you that harry has arrived. You smiled at yourself in the mirror before wondering how you got a guy like harry. Suddenly you felt hands wrap around your waist and looked up at the mirror to confirm what you thought. You see harry snuggle his neck into your shoulder and hug you from behind. You frown as your eyes roam his reflection, so perfect, fit, and plain beautiful, and then yourself. You didn't even come close to comparing how beautiful he was.

_You don't deserve him, the only reason he is still with you is because he doesn't want to hurt nice. _

A little voice spoke up, but as hurtful as it may be I knew that that voice was correct.

"What are you thinking of" harrys rich British accent brings you back into reality.

"Just about how I don't deserve you and you deserve better than me." My voice barely spoke and cracked at the end.

Immediately he shakes me around and looked me right in the eye.

"I think it's the exact opposite." He wipes away a lone tear. "I don't deserve you."

I smiled up at him but I didn't believe him, not one bit.

"Come on lets go get some food, I'm starving" he pushes you out the door.

"Okay...love"

Time skip

When you finished, he wanted to take you to the see the lads at his house.

"They all miss you" he told me.

"I know and I miss them too but can we go to my place first to get some clothes. I look horrible."

He kisses my cheek slowly. "No you don't" he tries reassuring me.

"Fine!"

After about 10 minutes we pull into his drive way. When I went ahead and knocked on the door, I knew they weren't expecting me.

"Harry Edward Styles if you don't have any food in your hand, you are dead." Louis Tomlinson screams before turning around to recognise me.

"Y/N!" he yells before in tackling me in a huge bear hug.

"Oof, Louis...can't...breath."

"oh, sorry" he rubs his neck slightly." Lads! Y/N is here!"

Immediately it feels as if there were a stampede of bulls rushing down the stairs, the floors under me literally shook as the boys, excuse me, men, rushed to embrace me.

"Long time no see" I laugh.

I hugged zayn then proceeded on to niall who was more than happy to hug me.

"Hey, wasn't there one more of you?" I asked.  
" yeah, Liam is out with Danielle right now, popping the big question" Louis answers me.

"Aw, especially on Valentine's Day, that so sweet of Liam" I say.

"Speaking of sweet where is harried?" niall asks.

"He was right beside me I don't know where he went?" I rush to the window that overlooks the driveway, to find Harrys car gone. "Gee, real mature harry, leave your girlfriend at your friends house while you go out to do something"

Louis was the first to laugh and almost immediately Zayn and Niall joined in.

Time skip

As the time passed, I got to know more about the lads. Niall just kept flirting and Zayn kept on making funny jokes and puns while Louis just talked about his girlfriend, Eleanor and asked me how to propose to her. I told him how I want to be proposed to.

"I want it to be on Valentine's Day. We would be on a hot air balloon-"

"A hot air balloon?" he asks laughing.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go on one when I was little, okay! Now, shut up, I'm trying to help you!"

"Okay, continue,"

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, we would be in a hot air balloon, overlooking the beautiful city at night with all the beautiful light under us. He would hold my hand, kiss me and tell me to look at the sky. When I look up I would want to see fireworks, plenty of them. Then at the end of the firework show, there would be fireworks that spell out, will you marry me?" I got lost in my rant. As I looked over at Louis, I count help but giggle at his mind trying to forge up the sight.

"not bad" he said," I got to go make a call, be right back."

"Okay" I say going into the kitchen to get some water.

"Stupid new generation microwave" I hear an Irish accent scream in frustration.

"What's wrong now, Niall." I laughed.

"We got a new microwave, and I can't find the start button!" he pouts.

I look over and smirk. There in BOLD print states, "VOICE ACCTIVATED"

I lean over the counter and say in a clear voice of my American accent, "start" the microwave blares to life.

Niall blushes deep red, as first I think it's because he didn't know how to start the microwave, but then I noticed my v-neck had gone low, revealing my black laced bra and "enormous titties" as harry likes to call them. I blush more than he does though, as I cover up.

"Something going on?" a male voice sounds out, when I turn around I see harry standing in the door frame.

"Harry Edward Styles, Where were you?!" I demand and try to keep a strict face, but failed miserably.

"Out, mother" he laughs as he wraps his arm around me. I pout and rewarded with a magical kiss. We didn't pull away until the microwave beeped, signalling that the food was done. Niall, who I hadn't noticed left, came rushing in screaming "FOOD"

I laughed; man did I miss the lads

Time skip

As harry dropped you off at your house he told you he was picking you up around 6:30.

"Where?" you ask.

"It's a surprise!" He screams in a childish voice. You couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I just wanted to know if it was formal or casual." You say innocently.

"Okay, wear a dress and flats, don't wear high heels though." He says carefully, as to not give you too much information.

"alright." You turn around about to go in, when you hear your name being called.

"Yeah!" you shout back, being too lazy to walk over.

"I love you!" he shouts back.

"I love you too...love."

Time skip

It was 4:00 and you were a mess, the dress you had just picked out had a big stain that refused to come out. You just take a shower and wrapped a One Direction robe, a Christmas present from Louis, around your body as you try searching for a decent dress. Suddenly, an idea popped in your mind,

"_I could go to the mall now and be back by 4:45. Do my hair around 5:30 then my makeup around 6:15, it could all work!"_ You think throwing on the first pair of sweatpants you see in your closet and matching it with a light pink sweater and a blue tank top. It's still chilly outside, but not as cold as it was last year. Surprisingly all the snow vanished in late December and the heat began in mid-January, so even if you wore a dress tonight, you wouldn't feel a thing.

You simply stared at what could be the perfect dress you have ever seen. It was a blue lace chiffon splicing half sleeve dress. (Google it! It's the first one) and immediately run in and buy a matching pair of blue sparkling flats. You couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction.

Time skip

Your hair has been curled and parted to the side, your makeup just right. Your dress was hugging all your curves right. This is the first time you have ever thought of yourself positively.

DING DONG

Your door bell rings, you smile as you open the door to reveal harry in a dress shirt, a tie and black skinny jeans.

"Wow...you look...wow. Uhm...wow" you giggle and take his hand walking him back to his car.

As the car rounds the corner it stops.

"Were here" he says parking the car.

As you look out the window, you almost cry. He has taken you to the same restaurant you guys went on for your first date, only this time; beautiful lights were hanging around one particular table, which you assumed was booked for you.

When harry opens the door for you and holds your hand, you feel extremely grateful for a guy like him.

After you're finished with your meal, harry leads you out into the beautiful night, you realise it's almost 9 and think to yourself, _Time does fly when you're having fun._

When harry starts driving, you noticed he isn't going in the direction of your house and you start to get curious.

"Where are we going now?" you ask in hope of him telling you.

"It's a surprise" he says quietly.

You don't notice it, but you pout.

He laughs, his amazing million dollar laugh, and turns to you briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"You REALLY hate surprises, don't you?"

"YES" you almost scream.

He smiles before pulling into a parking lot. You recognize this parking lot from anywhere. It's the park that you and he have been taking walks in before he had asked you out. When he leads you into an area you've never been in before, you feel a cloth around your eyes.

"Harry!" you laugh. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise" you hear for the 20th time today.

You give up, letting him guide you onto something; it seemed like a soft platform. The next thing you know is you feel wind all over your face. Harry removes the blindfold and you almost sob. You're in a hot air balloon floating around London. With all its pretty lights under you, you feel dazed and don't know what to say to harry.

"t-thank you, I've always wanted to go on one when I was little." You pull him into a hug and he kisses you, deeply, passionately. He makes you feel, as if you're the only care he has in the world, and of course you kiss back. Surprisingly he pulls back first, telling you to turn around.

Behind me they're fireworks going off. For about ten minutes you stand there in Harry's hands while watching the fireworks. The last one goes off with a loud bang, or so you thought it was the last one. Just as you were going to turn around to tell harry how beautiful this is, another bang goes off. When you turn around your eyes fill with joyful tears.

The fireworks spell out:

"Y/N, will you marry me?"

When you turn around, you see harry on one knee.

"Y/N I remember the question u asked me. Why I love you. I love u because u bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. You make me a good person. My friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. Recently I began to see it myself. Food n drink taste different. I hear and feel the music in a different way. I think about goals n future more than ever and when we are not together, you are always in my mind. I miss you when you are not around. I feel loved, and that is the best feeling I'll ever have. I'll never hurt; I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have ups and downs times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant to be for each other. Y/N will you marry me?"

"Yes!" you say laughing and crying tears of joy. But when you turn around, you see a camera, a secret camera you had just noticed on one of the balloons arms. You laugh trying to get rid of the happy tears, with your hands. Harry comes up and wipes the tears away with a tissue.

When you get down, harry slides the HUGE diamond ring up your finger.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asks.

"I love you too…love"

A/N: hey guys! Look this story was meant to be one-shot, but if you like you can review asking me if I could make a story, I would be more than willing to do it, but I just want to know if people want to read it. Just let me know guys. Also if you want an imagine about any other One direction member, go ahead and ask me, Heck, I'll even include your own name. ;) well, tootles


End file.
